


Made for Failure

by lovelylittleloki



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleloki/pseuds/lovelylittleloki
Summary: For Whumptober prompt #1: Shaky Hands.The Major Character Death refers to those that were snapped away.Thor deals with the repercussions of losing against Thanos.





	Made for Failure

Thor laid back on his bed at the Avengers Compound, closing his eyes, letting his thoughts carry him away. It was always to that night that his mind went back to. A loud blast and the screams of his people, his friends, his brother, echoing in his ears as their ship is blown to pieces. He can feel the grasp of the Titan’s hand on his head as he looks into his brother’s terrified eyes. He remembers the vexation he feels when Loki pulls out the Tesseract. 

His body shivers on the bed as a cold chill runs down his spine at the memory of Loki, his baby brother, held tightly in Thanos’ grasp by his neck. He can still hear the crunch of it breaking, as though it was magnified. He can still see the haunted expression on Loki’s face as his body is thrown to the ground. He remembers crying into his brother’s chest, hoping that this is just another one of Loki’s cruel jokes. 

He sees Thanos in Wakanda, in possession of all six infinity stones. He remembers the rush of adrenaline as he throws Stormbreaker at the Mad Titan, pushing it deeper into his chest. The feeling of victory, that he is able to avenge his people, his brother, is quickly dissipated as Thanos looks him in the eyes, saying the words that won’t stop echoing inside his head.

_“You should’ve gone for the head.”_

He can still feel the reverberations from the snap resonating in his body. The confusion, the dread consuming him as he looks around for the Titan, the disbelief as he watches the people around him disintegrate into dust.

Thor launched himself from the bed, unable to make the thoughts stop swirling in his mind and made his way over to the files of missing heroes that Natasha had put together. He made sure to read every name and look at every photo in those files. 

T’Challa. 

Thor had only met him briefly, but could clearly see what a skilled warrior the man was. A good king and a good man.

Peter Parker. 

A boy, too young for war. Thor felt his heart clench as he was reminded of how eager he was as a boy to go off on hunts with his father, to fight any enemy that came his way.

_You should’ve gone for the head_

Stephen Strange. 

Thor remembers meeting him. He remembers the feeling of power exuding from the man. Power like that of his brother’s. He moves on to the next file.

James Barnes. 

The Captain’s friend, Thor recalls. Another brave, noble warrior. Thor wishes he could meet the man.

_You should’ve gone for the head._

Wanda Maximoff. 

She was one of the newest members of the team. She too, was young, far too young for death. He remembers her crouched over Vision’s body, grieving, as he had for his brother. 

Peter Quill. 

The captain of the Guardians of the Galaxy. A fine crew full of kindness that had taken him into their ship.

_You should’ve gone for the head._

Groot. 

Another child, thrust into war, only to be met with death’s hand. 

_You should’ve gone for the head_

_You should’ve gone for the head_

_You should’ve gone for the head_

“Thor?”

Shuri. 

The princess of Wakanda. A young girl fighting for her country, her people, her world, gone.

_You should’ve gone for the head_

Nick Fury. 

This man, so immovable, a constant in his time in the Avengers, gone. 

_You should’ve gone for the head_

_You should’ve gone for the head_

"Hey buddy, snap out of it,” Thor saw the small, furry hand move in front of his face and _snap_, cutting off his thoughts.

Thor looked up from the files and met Rocket’s eyes with a glare so fierce and enraged that Rocket put his hands up, palms outward and took a step back.

“Don’t you do that in front of me ever again,” Thor said intensely, his voice slightly quivering.

Rocket grumbled to himself and left the room.

Thor looked down at his own hands and saw them shaking, He couldn’t remember being so angry in his life. He was going to kill Thanos, he’d go for the head this time. He would hunt down every last member of the Black Order and show them what true wrath is. He would get his revenge, one way or another.


End file.
